More than one Crowley
by Siraminf
Summary: In most SPN-GO crossovers, the 2 Crowleys are either the same person or the name is just a coincidence, but what if there's actually a reason for it?
1. Chapter 1

The first time, Dean only heard about the "other Crowleys", and the subject didn't interested him particularly, nor did he Path much attention to it. Later, even after having met them, he never did remember exctly how they had ended up talking about it. It probably was something to do with family or with the bond between Meg and Azazel, seeing what they ended up discussing. However it had happened, Dean had ended up asking the demon if he had any family. The funny thing was that he did, and would rather have preferred not talking about it, which meant that of course Dean insisted.

-So how many "relatives" do you have?- -Two, my teacher, the one who could be considered my "father" and my younger "sister", who isn't really a demon, but his daughter- -So...wait, wait, wait...I have a few questions, is your "father" the one who tortured you to turn you into a demon? Do you have anything in common? Is your little sister a cambion then?- -No, my teacher isn't the one who tortured me, he wouldn't be interested in that, he's the one who taught me how to be a demon after I had been broken, we don't have any physical similarities, but we all use the last name Crowley, and my "sister" Lizzie isn't a cambion but a Nephilim, as my teacher is one of the original fallen angels, he's quite powerful as such, and while the other fallen and many of the high ranking demons don't like him because of his attitude, most other demons respect him both because of the role had and because of all the innovations he had brought both in hell and on earth, before his intervention crossroad contracts were ridiculously easy to get out of because of all of the loopholes they had- -So we might have to deal with him? And what was that about his role?- -I doubt it, he generally tend to stay out of hell's big projects, he'd probably try and ignore that there was an apocalypse going on, as for his role, he's the Serpent of Eden-. Some more talking ended up with Crowley revealing that there was a ritual to summon Lizzie Crowley, but he refused to tell what it was. He would later be able to get Sam to find it, and understood why Crowley didn't want to talk about it: while most summoning rituals needed things such as blood, animal parts and other creepy things, in that aspect Lizzie's ritual was easy, it had to be drawn with coloured chalk, and required a bowl of salat dressing, a plate of fresh celery stalks and a sliced apple, all things a lot of people actually had in the fridge, and not very impressive.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time the Winchesters met one of the other Crowleys was while stealing an old, cursed statuette from a small museum. The theft went without a hitch, but while leaving they discovered they weren't the only ones breaking in, as there was a teenaged girl there, maybe 14 or 15, she looked like a typical, perfectly normal girl, with sneakers, jeans and a colorful hoodie, the only peculiar thing was that she was wearing sunglasses, despite it being night.

-Who are you? And what are you doing here?- -You know, you aren't exctly in any position to scold me, seeing as you're doing the same thing, although with more success, as for names, haven't you heard that it's polite to introduce yourself before demanding someone's name?- perfect, they thought, not only a teenager but a sarcastic one-I'm Lizzie by the way, and unless I'm very badly mistaken, you are Dean and Sam Winchester- -How do you know our names?- -I've heard of you from several aunts and uncles, as well as endless complaints from my brother last time I saw him-. Now both curious and a little wary, they followed her around the museum, as she looked over all the exhibits, especially anything that looked even vaguely like a weapon, before stopping in front of a knife with some simbols on the blade, along with what looked like stylized flames. After a moment of observation, Lizzie just broke the glasscase that contained it and picked up the knife, which then seemed to change slightly: it became smaller, a little more modern looking, and the simbols shifted, substituted by others in the same places.

After that they all had to leave quickly, as she had triggered an alarm, once outside the brothers noticed there were no other means of transportation there -Do you need a lift somewhere?- -Not really, I haven't gir anywhere I need to go at the moment, but I might as well come with you- -So, what's so important about that knife?- -It's a weapon- -No! Really?- that got him an annoyed glare -To be precise it's a sword, a very special angel sword...used to belong to one of the guardians of Eden- -How did it end up in a museum?- -I think the official story of how it ended up in the hands of humans went along the lines of "I had it just a moment ago, I have no idea how I lost it" the truth is more like Aziraphel doing what he thought was right, rather than follow orders- -What's so special about it?- -The guardians had the duty to keep anyone out of Eden, and were chosen more for their trustiness than their power, and yet they were expected to keep out powerhouses like that tantrum trowing bastard Lucy, the arrogant prick Mickey, or that bitch Lilith, who might not be on the level of the other two, but was still capable of taking on some of the weaker angels, even then- -So is it like the colt, that can kill almost anything?- -No, it depends on the wielder, but in the right hands it can at least stall any opponent- -So, why did you steal it? To have a powerful weapons, or to keep it from falling into the wrong hands?- she laughed -I guess that by wrong hands you're thinking demons and the like...there are perhaps 4 or 5 demons who can use it without getting killed, even less that it would be useful for...and while it might not be as dangerous for most angels and humans...a normal angel sword would generally be more effective and easier to find, and that's true for me too- -So why did you steal it?- -I was passing through the town, noticed it, thought its true owner might appreciate having it back- -You stole it to give it to an angel?- -Aziraphel isn't a prick like the majority of them, and its probably less dangerous than him borrowing War's, like he did last time- they continued to drive in silence, until she tilted her head to the side as if listening, muttered something that sounded like -Oh crap, I'm screwed- and disappeared.


End file.
